


Happily Ever After.

by SilentMoonKnows



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Confessions, Don't judge a book by its cover, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, She said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS.

"That was amazing!" Ben's ex-girlfriend's voice rang close to my ear and I grinned at her ignoring the skip of my heart every time I looked at her, she was seriously Sleeping Beauty's daughter. She had beautiful lips, a beautiful smile and the way her eyes twinkled at the moment was leaving me breathless, Man I was so whipped!

"Yea it was pretty cool" She smiled at my responds and grabbed my hand leading me away from the crowd and I was confused wondering where she was taking me. She continued walking until I started to recognize my surroundings, we were heading towards the entrance of the school, where the statue of Ben's dad was. Her hand was warm and soft in mine and I couldn't help the goofy smile that began to spread across my face.

"Here we are" she said when we stood at the base of the statue she turned and smiled at me holding both of my hands making me feel nervous and guarded at the same time.

"Why are we here?" I asked wearily.

"Well because I wanted to talk to you about us" she said sounding confident and cheerful but as well as nervous, anyone else wouldn't have heard it but since I grew up in the Isle of the Lost and having father be the one and only Jafar I knew how to detect human emotion quite well so that I could exploit that and use it for my own good. Bottom line though, she was nervous about this.

"What is there to talk about?"

Her smile flattered, "I thought we had something between us".

"Seriously?" I asked making it my voice sound cruel by accident and she flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought... I should go..." she said walking away her eyes clouding with sadness making my heart feel heavy in my chest. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back causing her to stumble and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her close, I swallowed nervously at the close proximity and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Your serious about us? Your not just picking me as your rebound guy since you don't have Ben or that princy loser Chad" I said my voice sounding bitter. She shook her head slowly before she began to speak again, "No I guess it does seem like that but no I honestly do like you".

I looked at her in suspicion, "I know you don't believe me because of how I am. I know that I didn't make it easy for you guys especially for Mal but I just I've heard stories of so many happily afters and I just wanted mine too. I thought Ben was the key for that, or Chad. I'm not confident, or cruel by choice I'm just scared of not getting my happily ever after when everyone else around me ..." she said trailing off her eyes getting misty.

I froze shocked by her confession because that was defiantly not what I was expecting to hear from her, I stared at her as I saw her walls crumble and leaving herself bare and unguarded for me. I saw her fear, her doubt, her guilty and her nervousness since the ball was now on my court. It was my choice now, she was letting me choose, she was trusting me and accepting my choice which ever one it was going to be.

"Why now?"

"Because I'm not scared anymore. Because I finally see the light and I will finally take the risk, your giving me the courage to take the risk.'' she whispered looking deep into my eyes making heat explode in my cheeks, "I remember the first day we meet and it was here in front of the school and you gave me that flirtatious smile and made me giggle for real and made me feel different but in a good way".

"I don't know what to say" I answered honestly making disappointment flash in her eyes before it got replaced by understanding.

"You don't have to answer now, I can be patient my grandmother waited eighteen years to meet my mother. I can be just as patient as her just tell me when your ready" she said. She sighed and began to pull herself away from me but I tightened her hold on me causing her to frown in confusion, "I didn't say I wasn't going to answer now" I responded before leaning forward and giving her a breathtaking-knee-weakening-butterfly-infusing kiss.

"Oh my" she said after pulling away, her lips were plum-red and her pupils dilated and a dark pink coating her cheeks. I smirked, "How's this for a happily ever after?"


End file.
